


eat the world raw

by Vennat



Category: Little Women (1994), Little Women (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic, Friendship, Gen, Lesbian Character, No Beta, because tbh thats always made me kinda mad LET THEM BE FRIENDS, thats jo she just doesnt know it, thats laurie he just doesnt know it, the proposal goes different, theyre besties u cant take this from me !!!, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vennat/pseuds/Vennat
Summary: Jo & Laurie are best friends, and they want to be nothing more.





	eat the world raw

**Author's Note:**

> i cant remember if jo calls laurie laurie or teddy but i banged this out in like 5 minutes and its been haunting me for weeks so here it is
> 
> not beta read, not even reread idek rn i just needed this out of my head and i have class tmrw
> 
> rewrite of this scene https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGgDtasH2b8

“I could only think of one thing that would make me happy,” Laurie said, cradling her hand. Jo looked at him, mouth agape.

“Laurie…”

“Listen, Jo, please. I have a ridiculous amount of money-- we could go to Paris! We could go anywhere! Imagine us, running amok in Europe!”

“I don’t want--” Jo began, pulling back her hand regretfully, but Laurie seized it, pulling it back towards him carefully.

“I don’t either, Jo, but if we don’t we’ll be nagged for the rest of our days about it. I have no interest in-- in girls, and kissing, and schmoozing with women at high society parties until I can find a girl that my grandfather wants me to spend the rest of my life with! I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Jo, exactly as we have spent these last few years-- as the best of friends and nothing more. But if we fool them all into thinking we’re in love, we can run off to Paris, and you can be an author, and we can do whatever we like for the rest of our days.”

“We would get married, even if we weren’t in love?” Jo asked him, and he could see the idea growing into something favorable in her eyes. 

“I could never love anyone as I love you anyways.” Laurie said. He pulled away from her long enough to pull a plain silver band from the pocket of his waist coat.

“Imagine it.” He said, offering the ring to her. “You can be a writer, cut your hair short, wear trousers-- anything, I don’t mind, so long as your promise to be my dearest friend for the rest of my days, as long as you promise me that this will make you as happy as it would make me.” 

Jo looked up at him, and a soft smile broke across her lips.

“I _ have _ always wanted to wear trousers.” She said, and Laurie laughed, seizing her around the waist and spinning her around. The wildflowers in her hands scattered around them, and their laughter filled the clearing.

Laurie set her down gently, and picked up her hand again. He slipped the band over her finger.

“So,” He asked. “Where to first, my lady?”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: V-ennat  
tip me if you'd like: ko-fi.com/graceh
> 
> comment please!! i reply to them all
> 
> (also check out my harry potter story please it's literally my lifes work)


End file.
